RWBY: The Cheat
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Y/N and Weiss have reached their one-year anniversary. However, a surprise causes Y/N to begin to suffer from PTSD. Luckily, a certain cat faunus is willing to help him out.


**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with RWBY: The Cheat. This is a Reader X Blake one shot. This is actually the fourth story I posted today. I wanted to make this comeback big. Anyways, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 1: The Cheat

'How could she do this? What's wrong with me?' thought (Y/N) running down the halls despite being in a (F/C) suit. He got into the courtyard and sat on a bench.

It was his one year anniversary with his girlfriend Weiss Schnee. Or at least it would have been, if it wasn't for Neptune.

 **Previously**

"Hey (Y/N)! Isn't today your one year anniversary?!" asked (Y/N)'s teammate.

"Yep. I already have the day planned out. Fancy dinner, a movie, topped off with this." Said (Y/N), holding out a small box with a ring inside.

"A proposal?! Wow." said his teammate shocked.

"Yep." Said (Y/N), putting the box back in his pocket.

"When are you leaving?" asked his teammate.

"Right about… now." Said (Y/N) leaving for team RWBY's dorm.

"Good luck!" yelled his teammate as he left.

(Y/N) arrived at the door only to see it was open slightly.

'Strange.' Thought (Y/N) about to open it, when he heard a man's voice.

"Weiss, we shouldn't be doing this. What about (Y/N)?" asked Neptune.

"Shut up and kiss me Neptune." said Weiss.

He peeked in to see them kissing.

'Wha…What is she doing?' (Y/N) thought to himself.

Once they separated, Weiss started taking off Neptune's shirt and he took off hers.

After witnessing this (Y/N) ran away, passing the rest of Team RWBY on the way, who were confused as to why he was running past their room, knowing that he was dating Weiss and that it was their anniversary.

"Did something happen between them?" asked Ruby.

"Maybe we should ask Weiss." Said Yang.

The rest of the team walked in to see Weiss and Neptune half-naked on Weiss' bed. While Yang and Ruby simply shot a look of disapproval at them, Blake shot a look of pure hatred.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled Blake.

"Oh, shit. I thought you guys were going to be gone for the rest of the day." Said Weiss.

"Apparently you also forgot about your anniversary with (Y/N) today." Said Yang.

"I'm just gonna go." Said Neptune, leaving.

"Right. I should get ready." Said Weiss.

"You can forget about that." Said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"We saw him running away from the room. The door was slightly open, so he must've seen you two. He isn't coming back." Said Yang.

"I have to go after him so I can apologize." Said Weiss, about to leave.

"Yeah, I think that you're the last person he wants to see right now Weiss. I'll go see him." Said Blake, leaving.

 **Back with (Y/N)**

He was simply sitting on the bench unable to figure out if he wanted to kill himself, or Neptune. He couldn't decide if he was sad or angry. Probably both. Not long after he decided that he should just go back to his dorm, Blake showed up in the courtyard.

"Hey (Y/N)." said Blake.

(Y/N), not wanting her to worry about him, put on a smile. "Hey Blake." he replied.

"You don't need to fake smile. We know what happened." Said Blake.

(Y/N) just hung his head down.

"I imagine you must want to get your mind off that as soon as you can huh?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. No idea how though." Said (Y/N).

"I imagine you had a big date planned for today." Said Blake.

"Yeah, I did." Said (Y/N).

"Why don't you go?" asked Blake.

"Alone?" asked (Y/N).

"Why not? Clear your mind a bit." Said Blake.

"I guess I could, unless… nah." Said (Y/N).

"What?" asked Blake.

"Why don't you come along? I mean, I have reservations for two, why not?" asked (Y/N).

"I don't know. I'm not really dressed up." said Blake.

"You have enough time to get dressed up." Said (Y/N).

"Really?" asked Blake.

"Easily. Assuming you want to go." Said (Y/N).

"Oh, well, maybe. Um, yeah sure. I'll go." Said Blake.

"Alright, go on and get ready then." Said (Y/N).

"Alright. I'll meet you at the airships." Said Blake, leaving to get ready.

 **Back at team RWBY's dorm**

Blake walked in as Yang and Ruby were telling Weiss off for cheating on (Y/N).

"Hey Blake. You want to get some shots in too?" asked Yang.

"No. I'm only here to get changed." Said Blake, grabbing a blue dress and heading into the bathroom to change.

"Changed for what?" asked Ruby, when Blake got out.

"(Y/N) invited me out on the date he had planned for Weiss. I'll let you know what you missed out on when I get back. Hope you're happy with Neptune." Said Blake, leaving, but not before shooting Weiss the dirtiest of looks.

Blake got to the airships to see (Y/N) waiting for her.

"Hey (Y/N)!" yelled Blake.

(Y/N) looked up to see Blake in a mini dress and black high heels.

"Hell-o! You look great!" said (Y/N).

"Thank you (Y/N)." said Blake.

"Ready?" asked (Y/N).

"Of course." Said Blake, boarding the airship with (Y/N).

While flying into town Blake asked (Y/N) what he had planned for Weiss.

"Dinner, a movie, and then… this." Said (Y/N) holding out the ring.

"You had… I mean… you were going to…" Blake couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah." Said (Y/N), putting the ring back in his pocket.

"Wow. Unbelievable." Said Blake.

The airship landed and (Y/N) led Blake to a restaurant before walking in.

"(L/N). Reservations for two." Said (Y/N) to a waiter.

"Yes. Follow me." Said the waiter, leading them to a table.

(Y/N) pulled Blake's chair out and pushed it back in after she sat in it before going to his seat.

"Are you always this kind?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. I'm always this way, but I only ever act it on dates." Said (Y/N).

"Makes sense. I mean, you seem pretty antisocial in public. No one knows anything about your past." Said Blake.

"Not much to tell." Said (Y/N).

Blake and (Y/N) kept talking throughout dinner. Once they had finished they paid and left to go to the movies. They arrived at the theatre and got popcorn and drinks.

"You feeling any better (Y/N)?" asked Blake.

"A little." Said (Y/N).

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel better after a while. It might be hard to get over initially, but you will. You're strong enough." Said Blake.

"Thanks Blake." Said (Y/N), thankfully.

They watched the movie and enjoyed it a great deal.

They left the theatre and went back to beacon. When they arrived it was very late.

"I had a good time (Y/N)." said Blake.

"So did I." said (Y/N).

"See you tomorrow." Said Blake.

(Y/N) just waved to her as she left for her dorm room. He followed quickly to his dorm to see his teammates sleeping. He fell onto his bed and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. His dreams were haunted by the image of Weiss and Neptune kissing. Unable to find sleep he simply lied in his bed with his eyes wide open.

His teammates woke up to see (Y/N) on his bed.

"Hey, how was your date with Weiss? Did she say yes?" asked one of his teammates.

(Y/N) simply looked down and showed that he still had the ring.

"She said no?" asked another teammate.

"I didn't go on a date with her. I went with Blake." Said (Y/N).

"What?" asked his third teammate.

"Well, after I saw Weiss making out with Neptune, I didn't really feel like going out with her." Said (Y/N).

This caused his teammates to shut up and not say a word.

Weiss then showed up at the door. Once (Y/N) opened the door, he seemed to start to panic and shake.

"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" asked Weiss.

Rather than responding, (Y/N) resorted to slamming the door in Weiss' face. After this he started to calm down.

"What was that?" asked one of his teammates.

"I don't know." Replied (Y/N).

 **Months later**

(Y/N) had gotten worse. He had panic attacks whenever he saw Weiss. Seeing as she was in all his classes, he was forced to stay in his room and have his teammates bring him his work. He had scheduled an appointment with a doctor to help understand his panic attacks, and the doctor had no explanation except for a possible form of PTSD, though he had never seen such a severe case, or any case as a matter of fact, occur from witnessing one's significant other cheating. He also warned(Y/N) that they will just get worse and worse until eventually one will occur that will kill him.

That day, his teammates came back to the room with his workload. Luckily (Y/N) was a very bright student so he was able to finish all his work very quickly. Every day after his work he just turned on his scroll and listened to music. However, on this day he was getting set up to listen to music when there was a knock on the door. Blake had been visiting him every so often to see how he was doing, so he assumed it was her. However, when he opened the door, he saw the only face he didn't want to see. Weiss was outside looking into his eyes.

(Y/N) began to have another panic attack. He started to shake furiously.

"No…NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled (Y/N), holding his hands over his ears before falling over and continuing to scream "get out of my head' and 'you aren't real' repeatedly.

"Oh shit. He's losing it again. GUYS!" yelled one of his teammates, calling the others into the room before going to the door.

"You should just go." Said (Y/N)'s teammate before slamming the door in Weiss' face.

Weiss could hear (Y/N) still breathing heavily, but he sounded like his panic attack was stopping.

"What did you do?" asked Ruby and Yang, who had witnessed the whole scene unfold in front of them.

"Nothing. At least, I don't think I did anything." Said Weiss, just as confused as the other two girls.

This was when Blake showed up.

"Did (Y/N) see you?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, but then he started to freak out, and I don't know why." Said Weiss.

"God dammit." Said Blake, quickly going into (Y/N)'s room and helping to calm him down. (Y/N) had calmed down considerably after seeing Blake. After he had returned to his normal self she left, not allowing (Y/N) to see Weiss.

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. After seeing Weiss cheat on him, (Y/N) seemed to have gotten a very severe and strange case of PTSD, which triggers a panic attack whenever he sees Weiss." Said Blake.

"But, we share all our classes with him. How come we haven't seen this before?" asked Yang.

"Actually, think back. (Y/N) hasn't been going to any classes lately. His teammates bring him all his work." Said Blake.

The three thought back and realized he wasn't going to class lately.

"So, it's all my fault. I ruined his life." Said Weiss.

"I don't know if ruined is the right word, but it was you. Or at least you and Neptune." Said Blake.

Weiss began to tear up before running back to team RWBY's dorm.

Meanwhile, back in the room, (Y/N) had calmed down.

"These panic attacks are getting worse." Said (Y/N) teammate.

"I know." Said (Y/N).

"It seems that you just need to get away from Weiss. If after this many months, the mere sight of Weiss is triggering these, it might not get better." Said another teammate.

"Are you suggesting I leave beacon?" asked (Y/N).

"No. I'm suggesting you leave Vale entirely. Go on a journey, travel the world. Clear your mind." Said his teammate.

"What about Blake?" asked (Y/N).

"What do you mean?" asked his teammate.

"Oh. Right. She is trying to hide her feelings for me, but she isn't doing it too well." Said (Y/N).

"That complicates things." Said his first teammate.

"My opinion is you should still go. At least until you figure it out. You can always come back from a journey, but you can't come back from death." Said his other teammate.

"Alright. You're right. I wish you weren't, but you are." Said (Y/N).

"Do you want us to walk you to the airships?" asked his teammate.

"Don't worry about it. I'll sneak out tonight. Don't want anyone trying to stop me." Said (Y/N).

"Alright. Do you know when you'll be coming back?" asked his teammate.

"However long it takes." Said (Y/N).

"Alright. Goodbye (Y/N)." said his last teammate.

"Goodbye." Said (Y/N).

That night, (Y/N) packed up his belongings and left for the airships. After landing in Vale he left on one heading to Atlas.

After a long flight, he landed in Atlas. Stepping off the airship, he said to himself. "So it begins."

 **Three years later**

Today was the day. (Y/N) packed up his belongings for the last time, leaving the hotel he had been staying at in Vacuo and went to the airships. He got on the first one that was heading to Vale. Falling asleep on the way back to Vale made the trip go much faster. He woke up to see the familiar streets coming into view. He stretched the stiffness out of his muscles. He picked up his backpack and stood up.

The airship landed and he jumped off. Walking through the streets, he saw a familiar group entering a café.

Walking into the café he saw that it was Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the other three members of his team. Seeing that they hadn't noticed him, he went up to the counter and ordered a drink. After getting the drink he looked at the group. He saw Blake and where she was looking. It just so happened that she was looking in the direction of a seat set up for only one person. Smirking to himself, he went to the seat and sat down.

After finishing his drink, he looked up to see Blake looking towards him with a look that conveyed that she didn't believe what she was seeing. He smiled and waved to her.

It still seemed as though she didn't think it was him. He rolled his eyes and spoke. "Hey Blake." Said (Y/N).

After he spoke, all the noise at their table had stopped. Not gradually, but rather all at once. Everyone at the table slowly turned to look at (Y/N). He waved at them. They stayed completely motionless, just staring at (Y/N).

He looked at his watch. After ten seconds had passed he spoke up. "So, are you all just going to stare at me or…?" asked (Y/N).

Blake was the first to stand up. She stopped in front of him.

"Hello Blake." Said (Y/N).

She reached out to touch his face. As her hand fell off his face, she turned back to everyone else, who gave her a questioning look. She nodded.

Everyone then turned their attention back to (Y/N).

"I'm back!" said (Y/N), cheerfully.

This was when everyone swarmed (Y/N) with question about his travels, which he was somehow able to answer, the smile never leaving his face. However, this was when someone pushed their way to the front of the crowd. It was Weiss. (Y/N) let his smile fall.

"Um, Hi?" asked Weiss, unsure about how she wanted to approach this encounter.

(Y/N) stood up. He took a step towards Weiss, paused, then smiled again, and wrapped Weiss in a hug. "Good to see you again Weiss. It's been a while." said (Y/N).

Weiss sighed loudly, happy that (Y/N) didn't have a panic attack.

"Honestly, I thought about faking one to freak you out, but I'm not THAT heartless." Said (Y/N).

"Would've been funny as hell if you did." Said his teammate.

"Also would've been cruel and insensitive." Said (Y/N).

"True." Said Jaune.

This was when(Y/N) put one hand in his pocket. Feeling something in his pocket, he pulled it out. A small white box.

(Y/N) let out a chuckle. "Can't believe I still have this." Said (Y/N).

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Right, you don't know about this yet. Well, on the night where me and Weiss were going to have our anniversary, I was planning on proposing to her, but then, well, you know." Explained (Y/N).

"You were?" asked Weiss.

"Originally, yes." Said (Y/N).

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Ren.

"Not sure. Guess there is one thing I want to do." Said (Y/N).

"What is that?" asked Yang.

(Y/N) turned to Blake. "You wanna go out sometime?" asked (Y/N), catching almost every one off guard.

Blake just rolled her eyes. "Sure (Y/N)." said Blake.

"Alright. I'll pick you up around 5." Said (Y/N).

"Hey Blake, maybe someday that ring will be yours." Said Nora.

All the friends shared a laugh.

'I sure hope so.' Thought Blake.

'Better believe it." Thought (Y/N).

 **There we go. Wow. Four chapters. Two one shots, and one chapter for each of my ongoing stories. Knew I wanted to make this a big comeback. Maybe not the best, but a big one for sure. Remember to let me know how I did and I hope to see you again. Goodbye!**


End file.
